YAHF Xander the Quantum Ranger
by ShadowLord1329
Summary: My Take on YAHF see inside for real Summary
1. So it Begins

YAHF: Xander the Quantum Ranger

Summary: Buffy Timeline moved up to 2003. Xander spots a familiar morpher in Ethans and decides to be a different kind of Soldier. Rated M because I refuse to Bump the rating up or down so foul language all around and sexual themes

Pairing Xander/Willow because in all honesty I thought the whole Willow being purely gay thing was just for ratings bisexual i understand but full on Gay after lusting after Xander for so long nope don't believe it. Xander will be a little more aggressive due to me wanting to match Eric's personality a bit to fit him being the Quantum Ranger No Zord til Grad day

Xander looked disgusted at Buffy's choice of coustume.

"You do know that you are trying to seduce a demonically posessed corpse right?" Xander said.

"You are just Jealous of Angel." Buffy said not really in the mood to argue.

"Whatever when he drains you dry in a fit of passion don't come crawling to me." Xander said losing that last bit of romantic feelings for the blonde bimbo of a Slayer.

Willow looked at Xander with a smirk she had known Xander for years she knows a crush dying in his eyes when she sees one. Now to make a move.

Xander walked towards the back to the toy guns only to not spot any.

"No there goes my idea." Xander said. Thats when he spotted a red glint in the bin.

It looked Familiar to Xander.

"Ah That was a prop Quantum morpher from Power Rangers Timeforce." a man said out of Nowhere.

"AHHHH!" Xander jumped.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people especially in this town!" Xander said.

"Sorry young man." The man said.

"Hey you have a british accent like Giles." Xander said.

"You know Rupert Giles?" The man said.

"Yeah he is like a father to me." Xander said.

"Well I'm Ethan Rayne owner of this store I know Rupert from way back and i have the full costume that goes with that." Ethan said.

"Yeah but I don't have alot of money." Xander said.

"How about this you give me what you got and I will give you the costume since I haven't found a buyer in two weeks." Ethan said.

"Yes heres 15." Xander said taking the morpher and the bag Ethan handed him.

'It may not be evil chaos but unleashing a Agressive Antihero Ranger here will sow a lot of Chaos.' Ethan thought as Xander left.

Xander was walking up to the Summers house wearing a navy blue uniform with black combat boot and a red beret and black fingerless gloves with the Quantum morpher on his wrist.

Xander knocks.

Joyce Summers answers the door.

"My Xander how dashing ." Joyce said.

"Thank you madam." Xander said entering the house

Buffy walks downstairs.

"I really hope you don't trip tonight Buffy." Xander said.

"I'm worried about that too stupid dress was a pain to get on." Buffy said.

"Wait until you see..." Buffy said.

Willow walked down wearing a sheet with eye holes with the word BOO written on it.

"Casper." Buffy said.

"Thats a mighty fine BOO you got there Willow." Xander said.

"Who are you supposed to be anyway?" Buffy said.

"Eric Meyers Quantum Ranger." Xander said.

"A power ranger?" Buffy said dismissing the costume being unimpressed by it.

Willow smiled under the sheet she didn't plan to wear the costume all night she want Xander alone so she can seduce him.

Not that she needed to since Xander has really reevaluated his love life and finally noticed his red haired shy friend is a very attractive girl.

Meanwhile in the Shop

Ethan was finishing his chant.

"SHOWTIME!" Ethan said.

**Read and review I'm going to be pumping out chapters for this srry for how short this is all of them may be short due to my word pad deleting everything in my documents over a certain word count**


	2. QUANTUM POWER! and Cordelia's shock

YAHF:XQR Chap 2

I own nothing at all forgot to post that last chapter

Xander felt a weird pulse then he blacked out.

Eric Meyers was confused.

"Last thing I remeber is fighting that spoiled brat of a red ranger." Eric said

Eric did a quick 360 area check. He was not liking what he was seeing.

"Damn this town is infested with mutants."

Eric was about to morph when he heard.

"Xander!." a red headed woman wearing a scantily clad tight brown leather outfit.

"Madam this place is Dangerous get to your home I'm calling back up from my fellow Silver Guardians." Eric said.

"Silver Guardians Xander its me Willow." Willow said.

"Willow I do not know who you are but you need to get to safety." Eric said.

"Of course I dressed as a ghost so i became one Xander dressed as you and he became You." Willow said.

"What are you going on about?" Eric said.

Willow pointed to the car mirror.

Eric saw his reflection

"Holy Shit thats not my face, This is not my body what the hell." Eric said.

"Thats what I have been trying to tell you. You are Xander." Willow said.

"How can we fix this?" Eric said.

"We need to find Buffy?" Willow said.

"Buffy? What kind of a stupid name is that?" Eric said.

"Hey thats my friend you are talking about." Willow scolded.

"Fine lets find the blonde princess and get to a safe haven." Eric said following Willow

"So why didn't check to see if I was a ghost?" Willow asked

"Madam i see hideous mutants capable of impossible things. you being a ghost is not that shocking." Eric said.

"Help!" A brunette was running from a large monster covered in fur.

"Mutant! QUANTUM POWER!" Eric said activating his morpher.

(Que Time Force Theme)

Eric stood there in a spandex suit it was black with red trim ending with a jagged red arrow pointing towards the ground His helmet was the same with the jagged arrow as his visor.

"Freeze Mutant Scum!" Eric said getting his Quantum Defender out.

He fired five rounds of Laser fire into the "Mutant" it was knocked out from that.

Willow was shocked that he morphed.

"Eric that was a human under that suit." Willow said.

"No madam that was a mutant beings i swore to destroy!" Ericc said.

"Willow Willow Thank God your here! What are you wearing? and where did you get the Power Ranger from?"the Brunette said.

"Madam calm down all will be explained in due time." Eric said as he powered down.

"Xander?" The Brunette said.


	3. Spell Broken

Chapter 3

Once again I own Nothing

Eric looked very angry at that statement

"No Cordelia, Xander dressed as Eric Meyers the Quantum Ranger so when the spell hit he became Eric." Willow said.

"Cut the Chatter we got to find this "Buffy" Still a stupid name I dated a Buffy once did not end well tried calling her Elizabeth one time she went postal." Eric said.

"Sounds like a Buffy thing." both Cordelia and Willow say at the same time.

"Lets go." Eric said.

Eric brought his morpher to his mouth again

"Quantum Power!" Eric once again became the Quantum Ranger.

"Lets move out!" Eric said running towards the center of town

Willow and Cordelia ran after him.

"Quantum Defender Blade Mode!" Eric said converting his Blaster to a sword.

Eric was slashing at non fatal spots to knock monsters out of his way.

Eric heard a woman scream he turned and saw a brunette woman in an old time dress being harrassed by a Pirate.

"Stop right there!" Eric said kicking the Pirate.

"ARRRRGH!" The pirate drew his blade.

Both men clashed swords Eric outsmarted him by griping the blade and converted his blade to blaster mode and shot him in the knee cap then he knocked him out.

"I do not know why but knocking him out gave me a sense of vindication." Eric said.

"Buffy" Willow said.

"Who are your harlot?!" 'Buffy' said.

"I'm your friend Willow!" Willow said.

Before 'Buffy' insulted her more Eric scooped her up.

"Excuse me sir put me down my father will hear about this." the Noblewoman said.

"Shut it Princess we need to get to safety!" Eric said.

All three ladies followed him.

Eric was blasting monsters aside like it was nothing.

"Stop that those are still kids in there!?" Willow said.

Eric turned to Willow and growled

"Listen Lady do you really think once the spell or whatever wears off the injuries will be there?" Eric said.

Willow said nothing as all four went into the Library (like they should have done in the first place not go to buffy's house)

"Halt who is in here!" Eric said loudly pointing his blaster at a shadow.

"Xander!? put the bloody toy down!" The shadow said.

Eric blasted the area next to him.

"As you can see this is not a damn toy who are you? You better hurry my finger is getting ichy." Eric said.

"Its Giles you idiot!" Giles said.

"Um Giles " Willow said.

"What!" Giles said not in a good mood.

Willow explained the situation to him.

"So everybody out there is turned into what they were dressed as?" Giles.

"Yes." Willow said.

"I certianly hope you weren't dressed as a Ghost Prostitute." Giles said.

Willow was not amused.

"I was dressed as a ghost this is what i was wearing underneath." Willow said.

"I think you look great ." Eric said.

Willow blushing while saying loudly

"THANK YOU!"

Eric heard his morpher chirp

"Huh Q-rex is in this I thought I was from a fictional world?" Eric said.

"It must have followed you here with the spell." Willow said.

"Spell?" Giles asked.

"Its the only explanation I can think of." Willow said.

"Hey I'm not a cat so it is not affecting everybody." Cordelia said.

Eric was holding Buffy to the chair he placed her in to prevent her leaving.

"Ethan's!" Willow said.

"What." Giles said getting angry at the mention of that name.

"Buffy Xander and I got our costumes from that new Costume place Ethan's." Willow said.

"Well looks like we need to Interrigate the suspect." Eric said getting his blaster ready.

"Xander... I mean Eric I will do it stay here and protect the girls." Giles said.

"Pal this is the 21st century. Women do not need strong men to keep them safe anymore." Eric said.

"Thank you for showing gender equality Eric but as you can see none of us are fighters and I'm a ghost!" Willow said

"Right kind of forgot that bit." Eric said.

Skip to bust of Janus shattering rest after Giles leaves to do so is Canon except they don't leave the library and Spike Attacks them in the Library.

"Hi Honey, I'm home." Buffy says kicking Spike into the door.

AN/ Yeah so I got the suit description wrong Its red but where the white is on the suits for the Time Force Rangers it is Black with a Jagged arrow on the chest and the same with the Helmet

Also Srry for the slow updates I don't get a lot of Feedback so I assume I have no fans.


End file.
